


No I won't say I'm in love !

by Vxier



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Shyan Exchange 2k18, Shyan Writing Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vxier/pseuds/Vxier
Summary: Ryan goes through a crisis after Shane 'crashes' far too many dates for it to be just a "coincidence". But hey, Ryan doesnt mind ;)





	No I won't say I'm in love !

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lowercasemad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowercasemad/gifts).



[No I won't say I'm in love!](https://www.instagram.com/p/BnQ7nhyAJ8M/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=sjodeu8b68kl)


End file.
